Imagine Me and You
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Il sent l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle porte son enfant, au creux de ses entrailles et soudainement, tout ce brouillard qui l'enveloppait se dissipe ; les ténèbres s'éloignent et elle est là, au bout du chemin, ce sourire si tendre sur les lèvres.. ce sourire, qu'elle lui offre à lui. Est-ce qu'il a le droit à ce bout de bonheur ?


**_ imagine me and you.  
****Romance, Family.**  
**Personnages principaux : Ino Yamanaka & Sai.**

\- « je suis enceinte. »

Les mots se répercutent aux murs de la demeure.

\- « p-pardon ? »  
\- « je suis enceinte. »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun lâche le pinceau qui traîne entre ses doigts et dépose son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme ; elle est là, debout, au milieu de la pièce, légèrement tremblante. Et elle le fixe, d'un regard doux, mais presque craintif.

\- « tu.. es enceinte. » _répète-t-il._

Elle acquiesce ; et il ne sait pas quoi dire. La blonde semble attendre patiemment une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé dire ? Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il tourne la tête et effleure la peinture du bout des prunelles ; il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le sourire maladroit de son frère lui vient en mémoire. Shin lui manque terriblement.

\- « je suis enceinte, Sai. »

Les souvenirs de son enfance avec son frère lui reviennent et il sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement, dans sa cage thoracique ; la solitude a été sa meilleure amie pendant si longtemps, elle l'a été lorsqu'il déambulait tristement dans les rues, à peine âgé de cinq ans, elle l'a été après le décès soudain de son frère, lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé de nouveau dans cet univers cruel. Shin l'a sauvé, d'un million de façons différentes, mais d'un autre côté, il a été sa perte. Il s'est interdit une quelconque forme de sentiments, il s'est interdit les larmes, les rires ; il s'est interdit d'être humain, pour ne pas cracher sur le sacrifice de son frère.

\- « Sai ? » _appelle-t-elle, nerveusement._

Il s'est toujours demandé ce qu'aurait été son enfance si Shin avait survécu, s'ils avaient eu la chance de vivre tous les deux, loin de la Racine ; est-ce qu'ils auraient été heureux ? Et Shin, quel homme serait-il devenu ? Lui, il aurait été l'artiste de la famille bancale qu'ils étaient, mais Shin ? Peut-être aurait-il rencontrer une femme, une belle femme, et peut-être qu'ils auraient fondés une famille tous les deux ; Sai aurait été un oncle maladroit, mais aimant, parce qu'il aurait appris à aimer auprès de son frère.

Un sanglot s'échappe douloureusement de ses lèvres ; la dure réalité le rattrape. Shin n'est plus là, il ne le sera jamais plus ; son frère n'a jamais eu la chance de vivre, de rire, de tomber amoureux. Les larmes roulent le long de ses joues légèrement rugueuses, sans qu'il n'ai la force de faire quoi que ce soit ; il se sent submergé et il ne sait même pas par quoi. Dans un élan maladroit, il dépose une main sur le haut de son visage, camoufle la preuve de sa faiblesse aux yeux étrangers et étouffe maladroitement le bruit de ses pleurs ; il est l'un des shinobis les plus puissants de sa génération, l'un des survivants de la quatrième grande guerre, un des amis proches de l'homme qui deviendra le septième hokage un jour. Il n'a pas le droit de fondre en larmes.

Un doux parfum de lavande l'enveloppe. Une main délicate glisse dans ses mèches brunes et il se retrouve soudainement dans une étreinte chaleureuse ; il essaie de se débattre, de prendre la fuite, mais il en est incapable. Elle est là, si près de lui et il est incapable de s'en aller.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » _demande-t-elle, d'un ton si doux.  
_\- « j-je ne sais pas. » _bégaie-t-il, entre deux sanglots._

La réponse du garçon l'étonne, mais elle resserre doucement sa prise autour de sa silhouette tremblante.

\- « ne pleure pas. » _supplie-t-elle_. « ça ira, je te le promets. tout ira bien. »

Les pleurs redoublent d'intensité et la seconde d'après, il s'accroche désespérément au haut violet qu'elle porte ; et un cri désespéré s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il hurle ; il hurle encore et encore, avec une telle rage, une telle tristesse, que ça la touche en plein cœur. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses iris bleus et finalement, s'écrasent sur le sol, sur le tissu qui recouvre le torse du garçon. Un tas de minutes s'extirpe de l'instant, mais elle s'en fiche ; elle est là et elle ne bouge pas, elle est prête à attendre un million d'années.

Un silence pesant se heurte finalement à la demeure ; dehors, la lune ronde éclaire maladroitement le village. Le brun se retire de l'étreinte, quelques sillons de larmes sur les joues ; il déteste ça, il déteste à quel point il est faible. Un homme ne pleure pas, un shinobi ne pleure pas ; c'est ce que Danzo lui a répété, des jours et des jours.

\- « excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas d-. » _les mots se coincent dans sa gorge, une demi-seconde. _« tu.. pleures ? »

Il se heurte aux larmes sur les joues de la blonde ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, elle les efface, d'un revers de manche maladroit, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » _demande-t-il_.  
\- « parce que toi, tu pleures. » _lâche-t-elle, dans un souffle triste._

Les mots se cognent brutalement contre sa silhouette et se répètent, inlassablement, dans son esprit ; elle pleure, parce qu'il pleure. Et elle dit ça avec une telle sincérité, que ça lui coupe le souffle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, les larmes coulent de nouveau. Il s'est toujours senti si seul. Et plus les années passaient, plus ce sentiment s'accrochait à lui ; Shin n'était plus à ses côtés depuis si longtemps, Naruto et Sakura devenaient des adultes, et Kakashi était submergé par son poste. Et Sai.. Sai était seul, tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Son regard s'attarde une seconde sur les traits de la jeune femme ; elle est d'une telle beauté, qu'il serait incapable de mettre son visage sur une toile. Du bout des doigts, il effleure les sillons de larmes qui traînent sur sa peau pâle, un sourire sincère au coin des lèvres.

\- « tu es enceinte. » _dit-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
_\- « je suis enceinte. » _répète-t-elle_.  
\- « de.. mon bébé ? » _demande-t-il, même s'il connaît la réponse_.  
\- « de ton bébé. » _souffle-t-elle, sans une seconde d'hésitation._

Il sent l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle porte son enfant, au creux de ses entrailles et soudainement, tout ce brouillard qui l'enveloppait se dissipe ; les ténèbres s'éloignent et elle est là, au bout du chemin, ce sourire si tendre sur les lèvres. Ce sourire, qu'elle lui offre à lui.

Les larmes tombent encore de ses paupières brûlantes et il acquiesce ; ses iris d'un beau brun se confrontent silencieusement au ventre plat de la blonde. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne comprend pas, mais il meurt d'envie de mettre sa main dessus, à cet instant ; est-ce qu'il a le droit de faire ça ? Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle comprenne, en tout cas ; d'un geste délicat, elle attrape l'une des mains du brun et la dépose sur son abdomen, un sourire adorable sur les lèvres.

\- « ton bébé. » _murmure-t-elle._

Un tas de sentiments se bouscule dans sa cage thoracique et quelque part, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui souffle qu'il n'a peut-être pas le droit à ce bout de bonheur ; pourquoi l'aurait-il ? Il y a tout ce sang sur ses mains, sur son corps, et c'est comme si, il se sentait brûlé ; il a pris tant de vies. Une pointe de dégoût le prend aux tripes et il tente de prendre la fuite ; il refuse de faire ça à cet enfant. Mais la poigne de la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le choix, sa main reste là où elle est.

\- « ne fuis pas. » _implore-t-elle_. « tu n'es pas tout seul. je suis effrayé, moi aussi. je ne me sens pas digne de cet enfant. comment pourrais-je l'être, alors que j'ai tué par le passé ? j'ai pris des vies, j'ai privé des enfants de leurs parents. et je suis effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être une bonne mère. » _elle tremble_. « mais c'est trop tard. je suis devenu mère à l'instant où ce petit-être a creusé son nid, là. » _elle resserre sa prise sur la main du brun_. « ton bébé est en train de grandir en moi et tu sais ce que je pense quand je te regarde ? que cet enfant sera vraiment chanceux de t'avoir auprès de lui. »  
\- « notre bébé. » _lâche-t-il, dans un chuchotement, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues_.  
\- « quoi ? » _souffle-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés_.  
\- « notre bébé. » _répète-t-il, d'un ton plus fort_. « c'est notre bébé. »

Le sourire qui déforme les lèvres de la blonde lui arrache un battement de cœur ; elle est ravissante et il se sent idiot d'être chamboulé si facilement, après tout ce temps. Elle se tire maladroitement dans ses bras et il resserre immédiatement son étreinte, enveloppé par ce doux parfum de lavande qui émane d'elle ; pris dans l'instant, ils s'allongent sur le sol dur et il glisse possessivement une main sur l'abdomen de la blonde. Il se souvient qu'ils ont été des camarades à une époque, deux adolescents qui ne faisaient pas réellement tant que ça attention l'un à l'autre, enfin surtout lui. Puis, ils sont devenus amis ; elle a été une lumière dans les ténèbres, elle a pris sa main dans la sienne et ne l'a plus jamais lâché. Et il est tombé amoureux. De son sourire rayonnant. Du bleu de ses prunelles. De sa passion pour les fleurs. De son courage. De son grand cœur. D'elle.

\- « Ino ? »  
\- « oui ? »  
\- « merci. »

Il n'est plus seul et il ne le sera sûrement plus jamais ; et ça, c'est grâce à elle.

* * *

nda : Un petit one-shot, centré sur Ino & Sai ; à vrai dire, c'est un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement dans le manga. La scène a été imaginé dans le cadre de mon histoire CWSAP : Could We Start Again Please ; c'est un petit moment qui a été vaguement cité dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié. Par conséquent, pour ceux qui lisent l'histoire en elle-même, vous le reconnaîtrez peut-être ; pour les autres, lire l'histoire principale n'est pas obligatoire. Merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et mettre un commentaire. Bien sûr, j'écris pour moi, mais les commentaires sont toujours un moment de vrai plaisir ; n'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre un, que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous ressentez après la lecture ou pour me donner votre avis, une idée de one-shot, etc.


End file.
